Plans Revealed
by Onezumi Daisuke
Summary: Synopsis: Kagome has a secret plan for Inuyasha, one he never would've expected. Mature content. Sexual situation. Please be advised.


**Plans Revealed**

By Onizumi Daisuke

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the situations into which I place them. Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi & Viz Media.

Warning: This story does includes sex. It's mostly sex. So please, don't read if you this would offend you, or you are too young. Thank you all for the reviews for my other stories and in advance for any reviews on this one. I do hope that you enjoy reading. Also, the document manager does not allow for spacing and pauses the way I like to write them. Therefore, I'm sorry if it seems to run together.

The group of friends stood outside Kaede's hut. They were taking a few days rest from their hunt for the jewel shards. Kagome had her large yellow backpack, now mostly empty, strapped to her shoulders as she said her goodbyes.

"I'll only be a few days…" she said soothingly to the whimpering little Shippo who was snuggled in Sango's arms.

"Now, Inuyasha," she continued, turning to face the half-demon. He stood away from her, arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed look on his face. "I want to stock up on my supplies of ramen for you while I'm there. My mom said that there were some new flavors coming out, so I want you to go shopping with me to pick some out, okay?"

"Feh. Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes…" She was in too good of a mood to let his grumpiness get her down. "Anyway, give me a little time to say hi to my mom first, then come over, alright?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll see you all later!" she called, waving back to her friends as she ran off to the hidden well inside of Inuyasha's forest.

After climbing out of the well at her family's shrine, she walked happily over to her house. After pulling out the hidden key, she let herself in, plopping her pack onto the couch. She walked to the kitchen, stretching as she went; on the fridge she found what she was looking for. A note.

Kagome dear, this is just a reminder, in case you forgot. We've all gone to the convention. We should be back sometime Saturday morning. We love you very much honey. Have fun.

Love Mom

*Sigh* She felt a little bit guilty, after all, she was originally supposed to go with them. The shrine keepers' conventions didn't happen very often, but she decided she had better plans, and five days to herself and those plans.

Grabbing an apple from the counter, she ran upstairs to her room. She could hardly wait; she needed to get things ready before Inuyasha came over. 'Boy, he won't know what hit him…' she giggled to herself as she went.

"I wonder what's going on. She seemed WAY too happy for some reason," Inuyasha grumbled as he ate the last of his rice. He sat against he inside wall of Kaede's hut with she, Miroku, Sango, and the two small demons all gathered around the small fire pit.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku queried over his bowl of rice.

"She just seemed so…so…HAPPY!" he pouted, looking flustered as he threw his hands down in front of him to the floor. "I just wanna know what she's up to anyway."

"Well, don't we want Kagome to be happy?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Of course, but she's just…TOO happy…" Inuyasha was starting to get angry now. Glaring, as if daring the others to say anything, he yelled "That's it! I'm outta here."

He stormed off into the tree line. He needed some time to himself. He needed to calm down before going over to Kagome's time. Whatever she was up to, it had her in a really good mood, and, although he would never admit it to the others, he didn't want to mess that up. He sat up high in a tree, breathing deeply for a few minutes before finally walking to the well and jumping in.

The sun was setting as Inuyasha crossed the grounds, over to Kagome's window. 'Maybe I waited too long, might be too late to go shopping now,' he thought to himself.

He climbed through her window, closing it behind him. No Kagome. She had been up here recently though, her scent was still strong in the room.

Walking downstairs, he could hear her singing in the kitchen below. When he walked in the room he was surprised to find her dancing, swinging her hips, singing with the song on the radio, and stirring a pot before her on the stove. 'She's just so cute,' he thought quietly to himself as he leaned against the wall, unnoticed.

"A-hem."

Kagome jumped, flinging a little food onto the counter as she spun around at the noise. "Huh? Inuyasha! You scared me! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you wiggle around the room strangely," he said with a smirk. He enjoyed making her squirm sometimes. "So where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're out of town for a while." She went back to her stirring. "Oh, I've got something for you! Come here, I need you to stir this."

"Wha…? You got something? For me?"

"Yes, it's for YOU, silly. Now come stir this while I finish getting it ready for you."

"Okay," he was stunned. "Sure…" He slowly walked over to the stove and felt Kagome push the spoon into his hand.

"Now just keep stirring, don't let it burn. It should be done about the same time I come back down."

"Feh," he said, starting to regain himself. "I know what I'm doing," he retorted to her retreating back. He found himself leaning backwards and craning his neck to watch her run up the stairs. Man, he loved those skirts sometimes.

It seemed like it took forever for her to finish whatever she was doing. He had his hand on the stove knob, trying to figure out how to "turn off" the fire when he heard Kagome call his name.

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm done."

"'Bout time; I cant' figure out this stupid-" His words were cut short as he turned to see Kagome slowly walking down the stairs. She was barely dressed at all, wearing a small, thin-strapped blue silk top and panties. It was a beautiful color, with a slight pattern that he couldn't make out from where he was. He saw black straps leading from her waist to the strange, net-like material covering her legs. 'God those legs…' They looked so long and slender, leading all the way to some strange, pointed-heel shoe that he'd never seen before, but man he loved them now.

"Uhh…" He felt himself getting lightheaded and reached out to steady himself. "OW!" he yelped, pulling back his hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running down the stairs and across the room, high heels and all. He saw almost nothing but her bouncing chest fighting against her tight top. He had been so fixed on watching her that he accidentally put his hand against the boiling pot on the stove.

"Oh, Inuyasha, let me see," she said worriedly as she simultaneously reached for his burned hand and switched off the stove.

She tenderly took his hand in both of hers. Small red welts were beginning to show on the insides of every finger. "Oh…" she cooed and gently kissed each one, hoping to make them feel better.

He was in absolute shock. Here she was, not only half naked, but she was KISSING him! Sure, it was just his hand, but the fact that her lips were on any part of his flesh was simply thrilling. He could feel his face getting warmer and was sure he was a bright shade of pink.

Finishing her tender kisses, she took a small rag off the counter, dipping it into her glass of water. She carefully pressed the damp rag against the already-healing burns, cooling them nearly completely.

"There…better?" she asked softly, raising her face from his hand to look at him. His mouth was agape; he could hardly believe it, here she was before him, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Obviously she cared for him; he could see it as if written all over her face. He just never realized how much before…

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She was staring into his eyes, trying to bring him back from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, um…" was all he could muster. Only now, when up close, did he realize that part of her hair was up in a jeweled barrette; exposing the side of her neck. The creamy skin; he wanted to taste it.

He could see her chest rising softly as she breathed, breasts partially exposed at the top of her silk nightshirt and the see-thru lace at the edging. Oh, god, he could just feel his temperature rising and his blood beginning to pool below his pants.

"Come with me Inuyasha," she said with a smile, tugging at his hand.

He obediently followed, holding her hand as she backed across the room to the stairs. There she had to turn around to climb her way up.

'Oooohh…her panties…my god, it's nothing but string!' He couldn't help but watch, not that he didn't like it, but her curves were just so amazing. It was hypnotic, to just watch her ass sway back and forth as she walked up the stairs…He could feel his erection rise further the more he stared.

As they reached her bedroom he was brought out of his daze by a new scent. "Is that?...Roses?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted to make this special, and sweet," she said opening her door to reveal a few small, already-lit candles strewn about, casting a soft glow around the room. "After I caught you sniffing one that one day, I thought it would be a nice choice…" she looked a little shy, now that she was kind of admitting how much planning she had put into this.

"So you've been planning this ever since then?"

"Yeah…I just wanted it to be perfect when I let you know how much I love you," she said, as she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly on the lips.

He melted into her kiss, moaning slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Their tongues rolled around each others' mouths, caressing, exploring, tasting.

She broke off their kiss, looking up into his eyes, her fingers laced behind his neck. "I really do love you, Inuyasha, with my whole heart."

He could see the love overflowing from her eyes, their deep chocolate brown glistening. He'd dreamed of this day for so long, and now, she'd just confessed it.

She loved him.

"I- I love you too…Kagome," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her again. Her lips were so soft, like newly-opened flower petals, still covered with the morning's dew. He could feel her hands tangling through his hair and it gave him more courage. He began exploring her back, her shoulders, her hips, and even lower, caressing her bare checks with his fingertips.

He was thoroughly enjoying the feel of her creamy, smooth skin, molding into his hands when he felt the slightest touch against his ear, causing him to jump, breaking their kiss. Her soft fingers were rubbing along the edge of one of his ears.

He closed his eyes and groaned. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. He leaned his head into her touch, wanting more. She raised her other hand and caressed the other ear simultaneously, matching the strokes of her first hand.

"Ahhh…" he gasped, then sucked in air sharply, holding his eyes closed more tightly. He tilted his head back into her loving hands, her touch. He was breathing quite heavily now, almost panting. It had never felt like this when people touched his ears before. He didn't even realize it when his arms dropped lifelessly to his sides. He was lost completely in the sensation.

Kagome couldn't help it, watching him turn to putty in her hands; he was leaning back, growling quietly, and gasping whenever she touched the soft hairs on the inside of his ears. It was just so sexy to see him like this; and because of her! She leaned forward and licked the side of his neck, all the way up his jaw. She could hear him gasp and feel his skin prickle against her. She sucked gently on the side of it, right above his pulse. She could feel the blood pumping under the skin, skin like sweet fire against her lips.

He couldn't stand it anymore; his body felt like mush. His legs fell out from under him and he landed on his knees on the floor in front of her. Feeling almost drunk, he slowly leaned forward against her stomach and wrapped his arms lazily around her waist.

She had never seen him like this… He just melted to the floor before her. 'He looks like such a sweet little puppy…' she thought as she smiled down at him, still rubbing the length of his soft, furry ears.

He looked up to see her smiling down at him. She looked so beautiful…and happy. He leaned back into her stomach, feeling the soft silk against his face. He vaguely realized he had been drooling somewhat and started to nuzzle against her, causing her top to rise slightly, exposing the skin of her toned stomach. It felt so warm and smelled so good.

He licked absently at her skin there; his mind was still fuzzy from her tender ministrations.

Feeling him start to lap at her skin, she decided to try something else too. Leaning forward a little, she leaned her face close to her hands and blew.

"Nyahh!" he seemed to gasp and moan at the same time, pulling away from her. His body went rigid as the ripples of electricity seemed to pass through his very soul; he was shaking, his fingers trembling against her back, where he held her to keep himself up. "God-dd, Kaa-gooo-mmme…" he groaned through chattering teeth.

"You like that, huh?" she asked sexily as she watched him shiver on the floor before her.

His head thumped forward against her again; she could feel his hot breath on her skin as he panted, trying to level out his breathing. She wanted to do it again, to see the look of pure bliss on his face as she touched him. She cupped his other ear close to her mouth and blew warm air from the base to the tip, along the small hairs inside.

He threw his head back, growling deeply, eyes closed tightly, teeth clenched. She could feel his claws dig slightly into the skin of her back and scrape downward. It felt amazing. If she weren't so aroused, it probably would've hurt her instead.

'My god,' he thought. It felt so good he could swear he was soaring. He had never been so aroused before in his life. 'How does she do this to me? And so easily?' He wanted to touch her too, to hear her soft moans and pleadings. Opening his golden eyes, he looked lustfully into hers. Those precious brown gems. He wanted to hear her cry out his name in delight.

He trailed his eyes down her face and neck to stop fully on her breasts, just above his face as he slid his hands along her body, to her front. They were so close. He could see the soft fabric stretching, almost to its limits as she breathed. Her pert little nipples were already pushing at the material, almost begging for his attention; they only seemed to stiffen further under his gaze.

He began slowly, kneading her breasts through the soft blue fabric, his eyes continuously watching her nipples as they moved around before him.

She took a deep breath and sighted, leaning into his touch; her gentle rubbing on his ears slowed without her noticing. It felt so good to have him touching her.

'She likes it,' he thought to himself. Her eyes were now closed. Her lips, although slightly parted, were smiling. 'Good.' Now that she was leaning towards him, he could reach her. He stretched forward and licked across her nipple, still covered by her shirt.

She gave out a small moan and seemed to push her chest more into his face. He took this as his sign of permission and increased his licks, still kneading with his hand. Slowly he raised her shirt, releasing her soft breasts to his gaze.

Feeling the cool air against her chest, she looked down to see Inuyasha gazing lovingly at her breasts, one hand on each. "They're just so beautiful…Perfect," he whispered as he leaned in to taste them again.

His tongue felt so warm, lapping against her now-very-hardened buds. It felt so good, more than she had imagined. Letting go of his ears, she pulled her top completely over her head. She could feel a tightness growing in her abdomen and a wetness spreading at her legs. She wanted to feel him even more.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, smelling the sudden spike in her arousal, making him suck and bite more hungrily at each breast. He couldn't believe how hard he was; the head of his penis was pushing against the top of his pants, wanting to be released, to feel her.

She wrapped her arms around his head, pushing him more into her chest, moaning. She could feel her panties getting more wet. "I want you, Inuyasha. I want you to touch me. Touch me more…" she pleaded, her voice getting husky.

It was so sexy. Her little noises, her moans, her voice. She was asking, PLEADING, for his touch. And he LOVED it! Now that she had stopped her gentle assault, he could think more clearly.

He rose to his feet, still attached to her breast, and began moving backwards towards her bed, bringing her with him.

He sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap, kissing her fully on the mouth, one hand on her back, supporting her, the other tweaking her left nipple between his fingers. She could feel his bulge twitching beneath her leg.

He leaned back, laying her down on the bed beside him. She went without resistance, gazing into his beautiful gold eyes. "My love," she whispered.

"My mate," he responded, whispering into her ear as he began trailing kisses along her soft skin. He trailed his lips, licking and kissing, down her neck and collarbone. Leaning further over, he nipped lightly at her breast, causing her to jump under him. He glanced devilishly up into her eyes as he nipped the other breast much the same way, watching her face as she gasped a little.

She could feel her skin prickling into goose bumps as he continued his feather-light kisses along her side and hip, down to the inside of her thigh.

He pulled his hand down her other side and down the front of her thin, damp panties. He rubbed the back of one finger back and forth along her sacred place, watching as she wiggled slightly into his touch, moaning the whole time. Inuyasha watched intently as the soft fabric bunched in her slit, exposing the sides of her fleshy outer lips as he stroked her.

He'd never wanted anything more in his life. Forget the jewel; he would gladly give it up forever if it meant he could have her instead. But she didn't ask that of him. She didn't ask for anything. She loved him unconditionally, giving herself fully to him, even after all the pain he'd put her through. He never would have believed he could love another living soul this much.

Kagome watched him carefully, she loved him so much. And he was making her feel so good. She gasped sharply; even watching him as he leaned forward, silver bangs brushing against her skin, gave her little warning as to the fiery hot touch of his tongue on her, tasting her womanhood. She only vaguely realized that she still wore her thong until she felt his hands pulling down on her waistline.

She reached down, unhooking her garters from the fishnets so he wouldn't rip them off, brushing her hand against his cheek lovingly when finished. She raised her hips to help him remove the last bit of her coverage.

"Oo-ooh," he moaned after releasing her flesh and gazing down at her moist lips.

"What?" she asked, suddenly a little nervous about her total nakedness. After all, he was still dressed, but she would fix that soon enough, she thought.

"The smell…it's just so, so…goo-oo-ood," he drew out the word, almost drooling.

Giggling at him she tried to sound as sexy as she could. "What's it smell like then?"

"Like you, only…spiced," he growled, bunching up his nose and slitting his eyes as he said it.

"You look like you want to eat me…" she said with a nervous laugh, her hands wringing the sheets beneath her.

He raised only his eyes to meet hers, glinting almost evilly through his hair, a wicked smile spreading across his face, fangs punctuating the look even more.

"Inu…yahsaaAAA!" her worried question quickly changed into a pleasured scream as he dove into her with his mouth. His warm tongue and lips caressed her lower self, sucking and licking at the bundle of nerves in her clit. His rough, warm tongue followed the shape of her lips, the tip sliding inside as he went.

She tasted so good, so sweet. He wanted more, all of her. He stuck his tongue inside, as far as it would go, stroking her inside walls. He moaned into her, pulling her hips closer to him, wishing he could go further. If it felt this delicious now, he couldn't imagine how good it would be to actually be inside her, mating with her. Just the thought was almost too much to bear.

He slid his tongue up to her clit again, while bringing one hand around beneath his face, hovering above her, not yet touching. He wanted to see her, to watch her enjoy him. Still sucking at her bud, he watched her face intently as he slowly pushed his finger into her slick chasm. He heard her long gasp for air clearly as she threw her head back, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent moan. She arched her back and was thrusting her chest forward in time with his strokes.

He put his free hand on her breast, rubbing gently with his palm, pressing her back down, and stopping her thrusts.

She melted back into her mattress, but it felt so good, like heaven. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay still for long. She could feel her tension growing low inside her.

Inuyasha wanted to send her over completely. He slid two more fingers inside and sped up his thrusts. He watched as his long fingers slid all the way in and out of her slick pussy. It was amazing. He felt so hot; just watching made him break out in a light sweat.

Her body was already covered in a light sheen as she writhed beneath him, hands now clamped down onto the pillow behind her head. She was so close; he didn't even need his sense of smell.

She faintly heard him growl and felt him sucking on her clit again. That was all she needed. She let out a loud yell and bucked her hips against him wildly.

"Oh god! I- Ahh!" she screamed as she came. She could feel him still moving his fingers inside of her and licking away her juices.

She could feel herself starting to come back down from her high and looked down to see him nuzzling her below, cleaning her.

Kagome smiled, watching him. 'My turn,' she thought to herself as she pulled on his shoulders to bring him up to her. When he rose up enough to straddle her waist, she began to rub her hands along his chest, gently spreading open his firerat cloak and the white shirt underneath.

He looked down at her small hands working at the knots holding his clothes on his chest. She seemed so careful, like she didn't want to damage anything…

Then, before he could even yelp in surprise, she had tight handfuls of his shirt and pulled him down close to her. She rolled to the side as he came crashing down towards her and before he knew it, he was lying, face up on her soft bed with her on top of him, readjusting herself to straddle his hips.

She smiled wickedly down at his look of complete surprise. Kagome leaned forward, close to his face, teasing him somewhat, not really kissing, and backing away whenever he leaned forward.

"You want to kiss me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Then we gotta get rid of these clothes…" she whispered leaning back against his still-rock-hard crotch and wiggling her hips a little.

In a flash of color, he had all the ties, including his pants, undone and was trying to pull his shirts off without toppling her off.

Kagome was a little surprised at his eagerness. She helped him pull his arms out of his sleeves, but left the shirts lying underneath him. She rubbed her hands sexily across his bare chest, enjoying the muscular, toned feel of his flesh against her hands.

"You're like a god…" she whispered, leaning down to kiss his chest, thrilled by every inch of his bronzed chest.

'Did she just say that?' he asked himself, watching the nimble little nymph on his chest suckling him. He'd always been ashamed of his body. He was a half demon; he'd never been fully accepted by anyone before… But she, she was loving him, and his wretched body, just as he was. "A…a god?" he barely asked; he needed to make sure that he wasn't just lying to himself.

Leaning up to look into his eyes, those beautiful, ethereal eyes, she kissed his lips. "Yes, my golden god," she said possessively, resuming her former position only now she was moving further down as she went. As she reached his stomach, she could see the tip of his penis poking out from under his red pants. Although he had untied them, they were still technically on him. That had to go.

Smiling devilishly, she slid down to straddle his lower legs instead, rubbing her bare breasts along his legs the whole way before sitting up again. She grabbed hold of the sides of his pants and pulled, fully exposing his erection to the air and her eyesight. She tugged his pants all the way down to his ankles, and helped as he wiggled his feet through them. He now lay naked before her.

She cocked her head to the side, her gaze traveling up and down his body, stopping on his hardened shaft. "Wow…"

"What?" Even after all this, he was still scared that she would be disgusted; that she would reject him, hate him. He didn't think he could live through it.

"You're bigger than I thought you would be, that's all." She was leaning herself back down to lay across his legs. She lightly ran her finger along the length of him, making him twitch.

She gasped, surprised by his flesh jumping at her touch, she looked up into his blushing face and smiled sweetly. She slowly wrapped her one hand around his shaft as she leaned her head against her other. She stroked him gently, along the full length of his shaft, watching the soft, velvety skin move under her touch.

He was watching too; he watched her watching him. It felt so good, her tender touch. His breathing became raspy and he could feel a slight growl escape his chest.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him, seeing the look of pleasure on his face. 'I wonder…' she thought…

Without his noticing, she leaned forward and wrapped her tongue, mouth open, around the bulbous head of his member.

His head shot up, his hands grabbing the material of his shirt beneath him. He was in shock. The warmth of her wet tongue as it glided around him. He couldn't believe she was actually doing this; he could NEVER have brought himself to ask for it. Yet she did it willingly. He watched as her lithe little tongue wrapped around him, stroking him over and over, before she closed her mouth around him and moved down, taking in as much of him as she could.

She slowly made her way back up, retracing her steps, continuously licking and sucking him, her hand now rubbing gently at the fleshy sack at his base.

It felt so good, much like when she was doing similar things to his ears. He watched her movements as her dark hair moved back and forth along his hard dick. He gave in and just lay back against the bed, letting her do whatever she wanted to to him.

She had moved her now-free hand to take hold of his shaft, stroking against him with every movement of her mouth. He could feel his desire beginning to crest; he could hear himself growling more and moaning her name in a low, husky voice. He couldn't help himself. He started slowly thrusting his hips upward, pushing is maddeningly hard cock into her mouth. He began moving faster, she picking up his pace as well, stroking him even faster as he pushed into her mouth. She squeezed his nuts lightly and was rewarded by his deep moans.

Inuyasha was tossing his head slowly back and forth; he wanted to touch her too, to feel her skin against him, softly caressing him.

"Kagome," he breathed. "Stop…I'm…I'm gonna…Uhh….."

She slowed to a stop, kissing the tip of his moistened manhood as she moved up to straddle him again.

He followed her slow movements with his eyes, breathing deeply. He was trying to regain his composure so he could better enjoy whatever she had planned to do to him next.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately, her tongue probing the inside of his mouth. He could taste himself on her as their tongues seemed to battle for supremacy.

She shifted above him and he could feel her positioning him beneath her, guiding him to her. They both broke off their kiss in passion-filled gasps as she pushed herself down onto his waiting shaft. She was breathing rapidly as she slowly lowered herself fully onto him, all the way to his hilt.

They sat there motionless for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being one with the other. They fit perfectly together; he had been worried that she would be too small to greatly enjoy the feeling of him filling her.

Inuyasha raised his hands, cupping each of Kagome's perfect breasts. He rubbed the sides gently before moving his thumbs across her sensitive nipples.

As he rubbed her with his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers, Kagome felt the warmth growing in her abdomen, making her feel hot all over.

She began slowly rocking back and forth, finding her rhythm.

"Unnn…." It felt so good to have her moving on top of him. He reached up and sucked gently on her breasts, first playing with one, then the other, alternating his affections.

She wanted more. She braced her hands against his flat stomach and began to raise herself up. For a moment Inuyasha thought something must be wrong.

The thought didn't last long though, as Kagome flung herself back down on his throbbing cock with a loud scream.

Inuyasha watched, amazed, as she continued raising herself up and thrusting back down on him, rocking slightly.

Ho rocked his hips up to meet hers as she came down.

"Oooh…oooohh…" she moaned, swinging her hips in circles with him fully inside of her. "Feels…sooo…good!" she breathed out in gasps as she rode him.

He could feel himself getting close, and, no matter how delicious it was having Kagome riding on his hardened cock, he wanted to be in control for part of it too. He needed to.

"Kagome," he whispered, pulling her body close to him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips as he rolled, keeping their connection. Now he was on top, bracing his weight on his elbows so as not to hurt her. He pumped into her at a very slow pace. "Oh, god. Kagome…it's so…ahh!"

"Mmmm…Inuyasha" she murmured, letting him have his way with her. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, not caring if he was a little heavy. She wrapped her slender legs around his hips and rocked against him, forcing him to speed up his strokes.

He kissed her passionately, feeling her walls clenching around him as he pushed himself into her. Faster and faster. It was heaven. He knew they were both getting close.

He nuzzled his face between her breasts and put his fangs under her left breast, near her heart. He would mark her, claiming her as his for all eternity. He sucked gently at the spot, moistening the skin as he thrusted even faster and harder, needing release. He squeezed her breasts gently, rubbing her little mounds between his fingertips.

"Ahh…" she moaned, she knew what he wanted; she was ready to plunge over the edge as well. She reached her hands up through his silver mane, up to the fuzzy dog ears atop his head. She wanted to hear those noises again. Those delicious groans he gave when she touched him there. Rubbing the soft, furry skin between her fingers, she moaned his name seductively.

"Nnyyahhhh…" He couldn't take it anymore. Her simple caress on his ears threw him over the edge. He pounded into her over and over, giving her everything he had. He felt her climax, her inner walls clamping down on him, stroking him tighter than he ever imagined. She was screaming his name beneath him, writhing with pleasure, her hands still rubbing his ears. He bit down on her, just hard enough to make it bleed, to leave his mark on her.

Her tight pussy was pure bliss. He gave one final thrust, yelling her name to the heavens above, releasing his seed inside of her.

She could feel his hot fluids filling her fully and suddenly she felt exhausted.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out of her, feeling her spasm at the sensation. He laid down next to her, pulling her close to him. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it leveled out.

He slid down the bed. Lifting her breast slightly, he started licking where he had bitten her, cleaning away the last traces of blood and soothing the skin. When he was satisfied that she was alright, he moved back up the bed to hold her in his arms. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he smoothed her hair down, tucking away any stray strands.

"Mate?" he said soothingly.

"Hmm?" she asked groggily, sleep already beginning to take her. She looked up at him with her brightest smile.

"I thought it was supposed to hurt for a woman, you know, her first time?"

She leaned up, looking more directly into his eyes. "Silly puppy, I told you I have been planning this for over a month now…" she said, cupping his face in her hand. "I didn't want you to worry about hurting me, so I broke the barrier myself. Don't worry, I'm only yours. Always." She gently kissed the tip of his nose sweetly.

Smiling at how cute she was he said "I know, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're my mate, I'll never let anything happen to you…I love you…" he trailed off into a whisper, a tear forming slightly in his eye.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She cuddled more closely to him, needing rest.

They lay that way, holding one another, until morning when they awoke to the bright sunshine and the start of a wonderful new life together.

22

**Plans Revealed**


End file.
